LOTM: Darkness Incarnate: Liberation of Mobius Part 56 - The Last Chaos Emerald! Shadow vs. Maleficent
(Sonic running for an area of Mobius away from the fighting where he will use Chaos Control so he can get to Disney Castle before it is taken over by Myotismon) Sonic: I need to hurry! I can't let something happen to my friend Mickey! It would be easier if I had all 7 Emeralds but I can't afford to wait anymore! (As Sonic continues running, he stops because of someone in front him. The person turns and shows to be Maleficent) Sonic: Maleficent! Maleficent: So.... you've come so far, Sonic. I'm amazed you've escaped every trap made for you. Sonic: Yeah, so now maybe I've earned some answers. What are you trying to do? Why helping Myotismon attack Mobius and taking the Animations Leaders? Maleficent: Very well. I seek the same thing I have always sought: to unleash darkness within in all worlds. Sonic: I should have known. Maleficent: Indeed. I choose Mobius first as it was the perfect spot to start. Plus, it seem the perfect chance to finally get rid of you. Sonic: Well, I'm still here, as you can see. So why did Myotismon come back and why are you helping him take the Animation Leaders? Maleficent: I brought Myotismon simply to keep you busy. He wants revenge on you so I believed he would be perfect to keep you busy. And for the leaders they were taken for the same reason I came the Mobius: to plunge their worlds into darkness! But Myotismon wants them so he can be named the King of Animation. I did not bring him back to life for that! But this mistake I shall soon correct! After I'm finished with you, I will go to the castle and destroy him as well! Sonic: No... I can't waste time with you, Maleficent. Maleficent: Are you ready to begin? (As Sonic Maleficent take up fighting stands a hail of attacks comes in between them. Then someone lands in between them) Maleficent: What!? (The person shows to be Shadow) Sonic: Shadow!? Maleficent: Where did you come from!? Sonic: Shadow, what are you doing here? Shadow: Sonic. (Pulls out the Chaos Emerald) Sonic: The Chaos Emerald! Maleficent: What!? Shadow: Take it and go end Myotismon. I'll take care of this. Sonic: (Takes the Emerald) Thanks, Shadow. I owe you big time! (Runs off) Shadow: Now then. (Takes up fighting stands) Are you ready to face The Ultimate Lifeform? Maleficent: You poor, simple fool! You think you think can defeat me?! Me, the mistress of all evil?! (Maleficent begins to raise up in the air on a platform showing she is ready to fight) (Shadow begins to attack her platform while Maleficent tries to unleash a spell. She stops when her platform drops to the ground. Shadow jumps on the platform) Maleficent: (Gets attacked by Shadow) AH! AUUGH! (Maleficent slams her staff down creating a shock wave that pushes Shadow back a decent distance from her) Maleficent: METEORS OF HEAVEN!!! UNLEASH THY FURY!!! (A portal opens and wave of Meteors is unleashed on Shadow. He dodges some of them but is still hit and is knocked further away) Maleficent: NOW YOU KNOW THE MEANING OF FEAR!!! Shadow: (Panting) Maleficent: COME OUT!! (Summons Skeleton soldiers) (Maleficent's platform raises again and Shadow goes to attack the Skeleton soldiers. As he fights them Maleficent moves to where Shadow was) Maleficent: AHAHAHAHAHA!!! (Maleficent prepares a spell and lighting forms above her) Shadow: (Punches the last Skeletons) Come on then! Maleficent: A BOLT OF LIGHTNING TO STRIKE HIM DOWN!! (Maleficent unleashes wave after wave of lighting on Shadow which he was able to dodge) Maleficent: METEORS OF HEAVEN!!! UNLEASH THY FURY!!! (Unleashes another wave of Meteors) Shadow: CHAOS SPEAR!!! (Unleashes Chaos Spear attack) (The two attacks collide and both were stopped by the other. Shadow charges at Maleficent's platform and knocks it on the ground again. He jumps up and starts attacking Maleficent) Maleficent: (Gets attacked) AH! NO! COME OUT!!! (Summons more skeletons) (The skeletons try to attack Shadow but he fights back and it allows Maleficent to move away from Shadow) Maleficent: AWAY!! (Shoots lighting out her staff) Shadow: (Dodges the attack) CHAOS SPEAR!! (Unleashes his Chaos Spear attack) Maleficent: (Hit by the attacks) AAHH! NO!! (Shadow runs up to Maleficent to attack her again but she suddenly vanishes in flames and the platform starts moving to the other side. It stops under a green ball) Maleficent: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! (Returns from the flames) Shadow Nice trick. But it won't help you! Maleficent: METEORS OF HEAVEN!!! UNLEASH THY FURY!!! (Unleashes another wave of Meteors) Shadow: CHAOS SPEAR!!! (Unleash his Chaos Spear attack) (The two attacks are both beaten by the other but Shadow unleashes his attack again hitting Maleficent causing major damage) Shadow: Give it up, witch! You can't win! Maleficent: I shall not lose to the likes of you! (Maleficent fires another wave of Magic at Shadow but he dodges and then Shadow unleashes his Chaos Spear again which hits Maleficent) Maleficent: AAAAHHHHH!!!! (Begins panting and grabs her chest in pain) Shadow: You have lost. Maleficent: (Panting) You.... you will pay for this.... Now.... Now Ultimate Life Form... FACE THE ALL THE POWERS OF HELL!!!! (Maleficent busts into flames) Shadow: AH! WHAT!?! (The flames go all over and cover Maleficent. As the flames die down Shadow and no longer sees Maleficent instead he sees a giant dragon) Shadow: So.... you transformed, huh? This might be an even fight after all! Maleficent: (Roars) To be continued...... Category:Transcripts Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Side Stories Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:What If Adventures Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate - Liberation of Mobius